Denial
by Faramirlover
Summary: Iruka doesn't understand what he and Kakashi are. Rated for references. Yaoi. Kakashi/Iruka.


A/N: A weird idea that was bugging me for the last few days. My first try at a Kaka/Iru and my second Naruto fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Dedication: For Ali, who introduced me to Naruto.

Category: Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Word Count: 891

OOOOOO

Iruka wasn't sure what they were exactly. What did he mean to Kakashi? What did Kakashi mean to him?

He knew that they weren't lovers. Lovers involved strong emotion and he didn't think that there was anything strong between them. They're not boyfriends. That much is obvious. They don't care for each others emotions, just their bodies. And they're not fuck buddies because they're not buddies. There was never any friendship there, just a need to lose themselves. And where better than in each others bodies?

It made sense to Iruka that Kakashi kept clothes at his. Clothes often got ripped and Kakashi couldn't wear his. They were too small. And the toothbrush was there because nobody wants to kiss someone with morning breath. And if Kakashi falls asleep after and ends up staying the night then Iruka can hardly let him go off without brushing his teeth.

And, yes, Kakashi has some of _those _books on Iruka's bookshelf but that's only to give him something to do whilst he waits for Iruka to get back from work so that they can have sex.

And then there's the fact that Kakashi always come straight to his after he gets back from a mission but that's for perfectly practical reasons. Kakashi needs someone to sort out his wounds and he does so hate hospitals. It's not like he can't stand another moment away from Iruka or he thinks Iruka needs to be told he's okay. No, he just needs looking after. And sex is always good for making you forget the horrors of a mission.

And Iruka will admit that Kakashi stays over nearly every single night and hardly ever seems to go home but that's because he has an insatiable libido. And, yes, there are nights where they don't have sex but that's because Iruka says no whenever Naruto and Sasuke stay over (they're not allowed to do anything and I'm not going set them a bad example by letting you fuck me when they can hear!). But the only reason that Kakashi doesn't go home those nights is because his flat is cold and Iruka's is warm and it is such a long way to go so late at night.

And, sure, there are times that they don't fuck, even when they are alone, but these tomes are few and far between and don't count.

But they don't go on dates. Granted they do go out for drinks and go out for meals. But it's never romantic. They end up having sex afterwards, of course, but that always happens so it's not exactly different.

They are exclusive; faithful to each other, but only because they can get all they want when they're in bed together. They don't need anyone else, only each other. Though they aren't above making the other jealous by flirting with someone else when the other is there. It makes the sex better. Makes them fell needed. It's nice to be needed.

So they're not a couple, they're not lovers, they're not fuck buddies, they're not in love. Iruka doesn't know what they are. But he's damn well going to find out.

OOOOOO

Kakashi flicked another page of his little orange book, smiling as the busty blonde heroin blushed and giggled for her lover. He was aware of Iruka entering the room behind him but was completely unprepared for the book being plucked from his hands.

"How come you never go home?" Iruka demanded, tossing the book to one side and jamming his hands on his hips, glare at full power.

Kakashi pursed his lips in thought for a few moments before answering, cocking his head on one side like a dog.

"I like it here. You're here."

"Why though? You act like you live here. Like you own the place."

"I do rather, don't I?" Kakashi said thoughtfully "Oh well, nothing we can do about it."

Iruka was silent. He looked around his apartment. It might as well have been their apartment for all of Kakashi's junk that was scattered around the place. Three different pairs of his shoes sat by the front door, pictures of a frowning silver haired boy sat alongside a girly looking youth with chocolate locks, a dozen horror movies were mixed up wit his own romances and he knew that if he looked in the wardrobe he'd find at least half of them weren't his own.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?

"Are we… a couple?"

"Has it taken you this long to figure that out?"

"Err…"

"Yes, 'Ruka, we are a couple. I haven't been back to my apartment in two months. We haven't had sex in a week and yet I'm always here. And I think last night at that restaurant pretty much counts as a date. Are you bothered by that?"

"No, I just wish you could have told me."

"I thought you knew," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head "well, I guess, if you didn't know then you also don't know I love you. I thought it was obvious."

Iruka didn't say anything, only stood there, hands hanging limply by his sides. Eventually he regained the ability to speak.

"You love me?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

And in that moment Iruka knew exactly what Kakashi was to him.

Everything.

OOOOOO

A/N: Yes, I know the endings corny but I couldn't help it. Tell me what you think?


End file.
